


Mistletoe

by ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild



Series: Jake and Cassie's Fluff Files [9]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Mistletoe, Morning Kisses, like a couple of horny teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild/pseuds/ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild
Summary: Jake teaches Cassie about the tradition of kissing under the mistletoe.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justlook3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlook3/gifts).



He hangs the twig in the kitchen. A few years ago, rough and tumble cowboy Jake would've called it some silly bullshit made up by someone who wanted to get laid and thought it an easy pretext. Of course, when you give said cowboy a better life and a pretty girl, it doesn't seem quite as silly or quite as much like a bunch of bullshit. Especially when the pretty girl mentions never having experienced a mistletoe kiss before - she's not even really sure what the hell mistletoe is.

Ever.

And, okay.

He might be a bit of a push-over for this particular pretty girl. Still. He knows that her childhood wasn't the best and she was deprived of a lot. And, if wanting to give her back whatever her parents took away makes him a push-over, he's fine with it. It's also what has him adding extra chocolate chips to her pancakes while he waits, rather impatiently, for her to get up.

The smell of coffee pulls her into the kitchen, looking rather adorable in some leggings and one of his old flannel shirts, red curls pulled back in a messy ponytail, and heavy eyes seeking her mug and the caffeine she needs to feel semi-human. And, Jake knows better than to think she'll see the mistletoe right away - she'll need at least half a cup of coffee to even see him.

"What the hell is that?"

Or, not.

Flipping the last chocolate chip pancake onto the platter, he sets the spatula down, turns the stove off, and makes his way to her. "It's mistletoe, sweetheart."

"Mistletoe?"

"Yeah, y'know, that plant you kiss under?" Jake drawls, face flushing in embarrassment. "I think it's kind of silly but you said you've never been kissed under it so I thought maybe..." seeing her face, still scrunched in what is either confusion or distaste, he reaches up to snatch it down. "I'm sorry. I'll just take it down."

"Wait!" she grabs at his shirt sleeve before he pull the plastic plant down - turns out, Portland didn't have any real mistletoe, just the fake stuff. "I don't know about all of the normal Christmas traditions. I haven't had many of them. Teach me?"

It takes him a few seconds to repress the urge to find the Cillians, do something unspeakable, then magic his way out of a murder charger, but he finally does with gentle laugh at her innocence.

"Well," he tugs on her (his) shirt until it's bunched around her waist, before curling his palms over her hipbones. "It's a bit of mythology that one of the sons of a Norse god was killed by the plant, because the real thing is poisonous," he's turning her now, angling her so her back is to the doorframe, using a tilt of his hips to hold her in place while his hands trail up her sides. "And, his mom was so heartbroken that she vowed that everyone under it should be greeted with a kiss."

"How did it become this?" Cassie is honestly surprised he can hear her - she can barely hear herself think for the way her heart is hammering in her chest.

"You know how myth goes," his breath is a bit heavy, a bit more labored than usual. "It gets told and a little bit of romanticism is added with each retelling. Until eventually, it's what people want it to be. Eventually, it became a tradition for lovers," his face flushes red. "For couples."

"For us?"

"Cass..." Jake's fingers tangle in her soft red curls, thumb brushing her cheekbone. "If you don't want this, just say so, and I'll walk away."

"Stay."

He's warm and pressing into her in all of the right places, keeping her against the door without crushing her. His head dips ever so slightly and his eyes grow heavy with the heat and the want of what they're doing.

Eyes stare at mouths.

Lips touch in a barely felt facsimile of what they both want. Just a feather light touch but it's enough to draw a whimper from her. "Please?" a whispered plea has him going back for more.

It's an exploration of pleasure and boundaries and how much is too much. Teeth biting at lips, clashing, tongues battling for dominance. Bodies impossibly close, her legs around his waist, hips pressing, rolling, grinding, until they're both reduced to breathless whimpers and soft gasps between heated kisses.

"Son of a bitch, Cass." Jake swears against her mouth, still nestled against her oh so perfectly. "I don't think it's mistletoe sex."

Cassie just giggles, tugging on his hair just hard enough to make him groan; "Since when have we ever followed the rules?"

Well, damn, she has a good point. 

Okay, new tradition. 

Sex under the mistletoe. 

 


End file.
